Promises
by abandoned81409
Summary: Post "Forever Charmed". Paige decides to keep Billie company during her summer break at the university. Paige/Billie.
1. Chapter One: The Kiss

Chapter One: The Kiss

"I'm gonna stay with Billie for the next couple nights, hun," Paige Matthews said. Her husband, Henry Mitchell, met her eyes in the mirror, his brows furrowed in confusion. He set down his razor and washed the shaving cream off his face.

"Why?"

"She needs a friend. She's been detached from the real world for too long," the young Whitelighter explained. She too was looking in the mirror, touching up her makeup. She tied her hair back and slipped her toiletries into her duffel bag.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" she said, kissing him on the cheek. He nodded and kissed her lips. She smiled gently at him and orbed out.

She was greeted by flying limbs as Billie pulled her into a crushing hug, causing her bag to drop out of her hands and her glasses to clatter to the floor. She held the young blonde close to her, running her right hand through silky strands of hair. She held the novice witch tightly, refusing to let go.

"Paige, I can't breathe," Billie gasped.

"Oh, sorry," the youngest Charmed One said quietly, releasing her charge. She picked up her glasses and put them on, then tossed her duffel bag on the single bed. She smiled at her charge.

"So, whaddaya wanna do?" she asked. "You picked out some movies, right?"

"Yep. I was _really _hoping we could watch _Scream_," Billie said, her tone clearly pleading with the other woman.

Paige sighed. She wasn't too fond of it but she knew Billie drooled over the girl who played Sidney's best friend, Tatum Riley. She said that the actress playing Tatum looked an awful lot like Paige. She teased her, asking her when she had time to do film work. She never seemed to tire of making fun of her Whitelighter.

"Fine. But only if you let me do something while you watch. You know that movie disgusts me," Paige complained.

Billie smiled and kicked off her flip-flops. "Pink or red?" she asked. Paige grinned and dug through her bag for some nail polish while Billie put the DVD in.

An hour later, the movie was almost over. Billie's nails had dried and she was currently on the floor with Paige, both entranced by the movie. Paige's arms rested on a pillow, her chin in her hands. Billie lay beside the older woman, her head resting on the firm shoulder. She nestled close and watched as Tatum was carried up higher while stuck in the garage door. She squeezed her eyes shut, preferring not to see the girl's skull being smashed. But she could still hear it and cringed violently at the sound. Such a horrible cracking noise.

She heard a soft clicking sound and knew Paige had turned the movie off. Paige shifted to accommodate the younger girl. The blonde slowly opened her eyes. She was resting in Paige's arms and the brunette was gently massaging her temples.

"Thank God you're here," Billie whispered. "I love...this. Us hangin' out. No magic involved." The telekinetic sighed contentedly in the Charmed One's embrace.

Paige knew that she should've been more hesitant when she took Billie into her arms to comfort her. But she had no issue treating the blonde affectionately. All Whitelighters loved and cared for their charges. Why should she be any different? But this _was_ different. And she knew it. Her feelings for Billie were stronger than the love she felt for her charges. Even stronger than her feelings toward Henry.

She put her hand on the blonde's chin. Billie's eyes looked deeply into Paige's. Paige closed the distance between their lips. They kissed tentatively at first. Paige was becoming less sure about this. But Billie's taste was so amazing. She couldn't just stop.

They finally broke apart. Paige brushed Billie's bangs back out of her eyes. Two sets of brown eyes met, searching.

"P-P-Paige?"

"Don't stop," Paige breathed, pulling the other woman close. Their mouths meshed together easily.

"Paige, you're married," Billie said, breaking the kiss. "We shouldn't."

"Who said he was gonna find out," Paige replied, smiling gently. "Nobody has to know but us, honey." She grinned when Billie smiled. Then, she brought their lips together again...


	2. Chapter Two: Thinking

Chapter Two: Thinking

Paige and Billie had moved from the floor to the bed. They sat there now, cross-legged and facing each other, their fingers lightly intertwined. All they did was look at each other intently, as if searching for something.

Neither was really sure what had happened. Was it just a fluke? A consequence of their Whitelighter/charge bond, perhaps. Or were there really genuine feelings between them? Neither knew and neither wanted to be the first to speak up.

Paige knew that this wasn't quite right. She had a husband and she loved him very much. But lately that feeling had been fading away. Yeah, she cared for Henry but the "I'm-in-love" thing hadn't been there for a while. She didn't know if it had ever really been there. Maybe she'd imagined it up to make herself feel better, to console herself over the other men in her life. Kyle, Richard, Glen...all men she'd cared for or loved and all gone in some way or another.

Billie, however, was pretty confident in what she was feeling right now for Paige. She'd always found the brunette captivating and had sought her attentions at times. She admitted she'd been attracted to Phoebe and really, who wouldn't be? But it was purely physical. Whether she'd wanted it or not, she and Paige shared a bond that was beyond physical. It was mental, emotional, some may even say spiritual. She considered Leo and Piper. They'd been in the same type of situation. Piper had developed feelings for Leo, at the time her Whitelighter. She wondered if she should talk to the eldest Charmed One, try to better understand what Piper had felt for Leo and see if she was feeling the same way towards Paige.

Paige was thinking along the same lines. She could talk to Leo and ask him what he'd been feeling. After all, she and Billie _were_ in a similar situation. She knew she loved her charge as, well, her charge. But could she possibly love her as more than that. The conflicting emotions were driving her mad. She had to find a way to decipher one from the other. Maybe a talk with Leo would help.

"Billie?" The blonde had bitten down on her bottom lip so hard that it had started to bleed. The blonde's eyes were glazed over and she was obviously deep in thought. Paige sighed. She hated when Billie was oblivious to her. She liked to have her attention when she was talking. And it didn't just apply to her charges. It applied to anyone she was speaking with.

Paige waved her hand in front of the younger woman's eyes and Billie jumped slightly, not expecting this. She looked down at her hands to see that only one of Paige's remained her grasp. She put her free hand over the pale hand resting in her occupied hand and squeezed gently. She looked up at her Whitelighter.

"Sorry. I was thinking. Something wrong?" she asked. She could see the hints of amusement mixed in with concern in Paige's eyes.

"You're bleeding," Paige said softly. "Your lip..."

Billie lifted her hand to her lips and felt the small stream of blood. "Oh, yeah. Whaddaya know?" She reached over for a tissue from the box of Kleenex on her bedside table. She quickly wiped her lip, tossed the tissue and placed the hand on Paige's again. "See? All better. It wasn't a demon attack or anything. No need to freak. Just my own stupidity."

Paige smiled slightly and shook her head. She looked into the brown eyes of the athletic girl before her and was drawn into them. Such beautifully deep eyes. She was barely aware that she was leaning forward again, pressing her lips to the soft, pink ones before her. She could taste the strawberry lip gloss on the novice witch's lips, mixed with the more recent coppery taste of blood.

Billie contentedly fell into this kiss, returning the fervor and passion she was receiving. She sank forward against the older woman's body. She felt slim arms wrap around her as their kiss continued. She smiled and hummed into the kiss, making the youngest Charmed One giggle.

Finally, need for air pulled them apart. They remained wrapped in each other's embrace, smiling at each other like fools. Then, Paige noticed the time. It was three o'clock in the morning. _How can that be?_ she wondered. _Time flies, I guess._

"Billie? It's three in the morning," she informed the blonde. Billie looked at her doubtfully before glancing over at the clock. She was surprised to see that it had gotten so late. How long had they been sitting there, thinking while just staring at each other?

"Wow! Well, um...we'll talk more in the morning? Right?" she asked.

Paige nodded. "Most definitely. This is something that _needs_ to be talked about. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Sliding from her Whitelighter's arms, she pushed back the sheets on the bed and slid beneath them. Paige hesitated, unsure. Should they share a bed? Or would that just screw up their newly formed relationship.

"Paigey, it's okay," Billie assured her. "Come on. I'm too sleepy to do anything right now anyways." Paige nodded. She, too, was getting tired. It seemed that realizing what time it really was had brought the tiredness firmly upon her. "Can you get the light?" Billie asked. She then yawned and Paige smiled at the sight. It was so...cute and innocent-looking.

"Sure, honey." She slid into bed and reached out to switch off the lamp. As soon as the light went out, the two witches started shifting around in order to fit comfortably in the small, single bed.

Paige lay on her back and felt Billie's body press against hers. She felt the blonde's head rest on her chest, using it as a pillow. She settled down and wrapped her right arm around the blonde's stomach, pulling her even closer.

When she was sure Billie was asleep, she leaned close and kissed her cheek. "I love you," she whispered.


	3. Chapter Three: Magical Help

Chapter Three: Magical Help

The next morning, Paige woke up to find Billie still sleeping. She grabbed a body pillow off the floor and attempted to put it in her place. Slowly she slipped from the younger woman's grasp and positioned the body pillow beside her. Billie eagerly snuggled up to the pillow, a content expression on her face. Paige smiled gently, ran her hand through her hair, and orbed out.

She reappeared in Phoebe's apartment. "Phoebe!" she called. No answer. She made a quick search of the rooms and finally found her older sister doing laundry, her iPod in her pocket, earphones in, absently nodding her head to the tune of the song she was listening to. When Phoebe finished, she turned to see Paige in the doorway. She let out a little gasp of surprise, her hand flying to her chest, but she quickly recuperated.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked, moving past her little sister and toward the living room. "It's common courtesy, really."

"We never knocked for demons," Paige quipped.

"That's because they're demons, sweetie," Phoebe replied, taking a seat in a recliner. "So, to what do I owe this...shocking pleasure?"

"I need a little...magical help," Paige said slowly. Phoebe raised a brow curiously. "Do you, uh, still remember the ingredients for the vision quest potion?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Wanna tell me why you need it? Paige? Hello?" Paige's eyes were closed and she was rubbing her forehead. "Paige!"

"Oh! Sorry. I just have a really bad headache. Um...I'll tell you everything later. I have to get back. I'll meet you at the Manor in an hour, okay?" She nodded and orbed out.

"Okay," Phoebe agreed to the air where Paige had been.

Paige orbed back in to find Billie gone. She wasn't in bed anymore. That's when Paige heard water running. She smirked to herself and sat down in an armchair by the window to wait.

Soon, Billie emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a black robe. She spotted Paige by the window. Her Whitelighter met her gaze. "Hey," Billie said.

"Hi, honey," Paige said softly. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I went to see Phoebe for...something."

Billie nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's okay." She sighed. "I missed you, though." She looked down for a moment than looked back up. "For a few minutes, I thought what happened last night...was a dream. I mean, you weren't there next to me."

"I know. I'm _really _sorry," Paige said. "I needed to talk to Phoebe and didn't really think it through." She stood up and placed her hands on Billie's face. "But I can assure you it wasn't a dream." She smiled and met the young witch's lips in a gentle kiss. Billie fell into the kiss, moving her lips against Paige's, tasting her again.

Finally, Paige broke the kiss. She stroked the blonde's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I should've said something before just taking off." She kissed her again. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, you should've. And yes, I forgive you," Billie whispered.

"Good." They kissed. "I'm gonna go shower. Then, I have to get back to Phoebe. But I _will_ be back tonight. Promise."

"You better be," Billie said. "Meet me at, like, seven and we'll have dinner first, okay?" Paige nodded. "Now, go on and shower. But say goodbye before orbing."

"I will," Paige chuckled, kissing the blonde's nose. And with that, she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Phoebe said, as Paige orbed into the attic of Halliwell Manor. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago, Paige."

"I know, I know. I just got a little...preoccupied," Paige explained. Indeed she had. When she'd gone to say goodbye to Billie after her shower, her charge had turned it into a goodbye make-out session. Not that she'd minded but she hadn't really been paying attention to the time since she was otherwise occupied.

"Fine," Phoebe said. Just then, Piper walked in. "Hey, Piper."

"Hey, Piper," Paige repeated, turning to face her oldest sister. Piper hugged her and smiled.

"It's good to see you, Paige. So, why the vision quest...request?" she inquired.

"I'll tell you but you have to _promise_ not to tell Henry," Paige said urgently. Phoebe's eyes widened slightly but Piper's expression didn't change. "Promise?"

"Yes, we promise, Paige," Phoebe said.

"Okay. Well...I think...I may be...falling _out_ of love with Henry. And I think this because...I _know_ I'm falling for Billie," Paige said.

"Billie. Your charge, Billie?" Piper asked. "Or some random guy named Billy. Like B-I-L-L-Y?"

"No. Billie, like my charge, Billie. Because that's the one I'm talking about and...must you try to confuse me?"

Piper snickered. "Well, yeah. It was kinda fun." She smiled. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Here's the potion," Phoebe said, handing Paige the mug. "So, lemme get this straight first. You want to take the vision quest to see who you'd be better off with. Henry or Billie. Right?" Paige nodded. "Okay. Well, I'd sit on the couch. You're gonna wanna be comfortable." Paige did as she was advised and took a seat on the old couch. She took a drink of the potion and handed it back to Piper.

"So, what's supposed to happen?"

"You'll see what's best for you. But you can't fight anything. Just let things come to you. You can't really get hurt. But remember, focus. If you don't focus, it's gonna wanna show you your past. You don't want that. You wanna see two futures. One with Henry, one with Billie. Just remember that."

"Okay. I will. You'll be here?"

"We'll be here," Piper said. "We won't let anything happen to you. Promise." Paige smiled and her eyes fluttered shut.

"That was kind of a shock, wasn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"Kind of," Piper said. "But she's a big girl. She'll make the decision that's right for her with time. What I wanna know is if she's talked to Henry yet."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Phoebe said, watching their little sister sleep. She smiled.


	4. Chapter Four: Vision Quest, Part One

Chapter Four: Vision Quest, Part One

When Paige opened her eyes, she was in Magic School. She was lying on the couch and found herself staring at the School's ornately decorated ceilings. She slowly moved into a sitting position and saw she was the only one there. She saw no other teachers wandering around, no students searching for books. She couldn't even hear the usual sounds of Power Practice classes.

She looked over at the long study table she and her sisters had sat at so often the past few years. Nobody was there. _No surprise there,_ she thought. She blinked and suddenly, she saw a woman sitting atop the same table. She had long, raven hair and sparkling blue eyes. She sat with her legs crossed and her palms placed flat against the table's surface. She looked familiar, but Paige couldn't place her. She was still in a bit of a daze.

"Who are you?" the Whitelighter asked, standing up and instantly taking a defensive stance. The woman grinned, showing her white teeth.

"Why, Paige. I'm hurt." She placed a hand on her chest in mock offense. "You don't recognize your big sister?" she inquired, sliding off the table. Paige froze. Could it really be her?

At the Manor, Phoebe still stood watch over Paige, though Piper had gone to play with the boys. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. Suddenly, her expression changed to one of confusion and she uttered a single word: "Prue?"

"Prue?" Paige asked the woman. The other woman nodded. "How can this be?"

"You needed a guide. I volunteered," Prue said simply. "Thought it was about time we met, whether in a vision or in the real world. I've been watching out for the three of you. Especially you, when you first came. You were confused and angry at this life change. I helped you accept it and gradually your confusion and anger faded. Of course, it was later replaced by frustration but that was expected. Demon-hunting and all..."

"Huh. So, you're going to show me my future?" she asked, trying to understand all of what Prue had just said.

"Yep, c'mere." Paige hesitated. "I don't bite. Promise." Paige strode forward and took the raven-haired witch's hand. Her surroundings melted, were temporarily replaced by a blinding white light, and were then replaced by a new landscape.

"This is about ten years from now," Prue said, waving her hand at the occupants of the house. Paige stepped forward to take a closer look.

They were in a relatively nice-looking home. It was pretty wacky in decoration though there was some plainness amongst it. The pictures on the wall showed her and Henry. Every single one depicted them somewhere, looking happy. But Paige looked closely at the photo versions of herself. The eyes were so sad. Only the smiles made her look happy. Henry...he looked the same. Would they really be that miserable by now?

"You don't look too happy," Prue commented, echoing Paige's thoughts. "At least not here." Paige turned to see what she was looking at. She was looking at a line of pictures depicting Paige with twin babies. Then, twin girls and a little boy. A few had Henry in them but it was mainly Paige and her kids. Paige smiled.

"Henry, please! Be quiet!" a voice hissed. "Do you wanna wake the kids?!"

"If you'll stop bein' so damn difficult, sure!" a male voice boomed. A smacking sound resounded through the house and footsteps thundered down the stairs. Henry stormed past Prue and Paige and towards the door. He grabbed a jacket and flung the door open. Piper stood there, her fist poised to knock on the door. She and Henry glared at each other for a few minutes before he brushed her aside and left. Piper entered the house, hanging her coat on the hook and closing and locking the door behind her. She started for the stairs.

Seconds later, an older version of Paige padded soundlessly down the stairs. Piper hugged her and the vision Paige saw the tears in her counterpart's eyes. Her jaw dropped slightly. This was bad. If Henry was hitting her now, who knew if he was hitting their kids as well.

"I don't wanna see this anymore," Paige said, turning to Prue. "Take me to my future with Billie. And let's hope to God it's better than this."

After hearing Paige say Prue's name, Phoebe had stayed close to her little sister. Could Paige really have seen Prue in the future? If not, how had she seen the eldest Charmed One? At that moment, Paige let out a little whine. Phoebe smiled and gently stroked her hair. "I'm here," she reminded her sister. "I'm right here." The younger girl relaxed at once and Phoebe smiled.


	5. Chapter Five: Vision Quest, Part Two

Chapter Five: Vision Quest, Part Two

The blinding white light was back. During that period, Paige chanced a glance at Prue. Her expression was totally unreadable. Paige couldn't tell if she was scared, surprised, excited, or just plain bored. But she had a little grin on her face and Paige guessed that she was thoroughly enjoying the ride. Paige, however, was sure that she looked terrified. She was used to orbing but this was a somewhat unusual travel mode, even for her.

"We're here," Prue said. The whiteness dissipated and the scene came into view. The same house but way wackier. The colors were bright and very like Paige. But there was a romantic air about the place as well. This time, the pictures looked truly happy.

"Wow," Paige breathed.

"Now, this is better," Prue said. "This looks more like you. Maybe Billie, too. Huh?"

Paige smiled. "Maybe." She saw Prue glancing at a picture of a grinning Billie. It looked like her charge was at the beach. Her eyes scanned the various framed photos along the stairwell. She slowly began the ascent. She noticed how happy she looked. Much happier than she'd looked with Henry. Then, she found a picture with babies. But this time it was Billie in the hospital bed in that very..._flattering _hospital gown. Paige sat beside her on the edge of the bed, holding one baby and the blonde cradled two more.

"And this is only five years into the future," Prue said softly from behind her. Paige looked at her in amazement.

"How?" she asked. "Do you know how we did it? How we made those babies?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Prue said with a shrug. "I don't know _all_ the details. I only know what I need to know. Our destination is the only thing I've been told so far. But if I had to guess, I'd say...magic. Of course, there's always some type of insemination..."

Paige nodded slowly and was about to speak when she heard a loud giggle from upstairs. She glanced at Prue who nodded and they hurried up the stairs. The sight that met their eyes amazed the Whitelighter. An older version of Billie lay on her back in the hallway while an older version of the Charmed One herself straddled her and held her there.

"We _really_ shouldn't be doing this," Billie said, barely able to speak through her giggles. The other Paige smiled. "The kids are right down the hall," Billie continued, her giggles beginning to slow. They just stared at each other and finally the laughter died down all together. The blonde reached up and cupped Paige's face in her hands.

"Billie?" the older Paige prompted. Billie smiled slightly and continued to stroke the other woman's soft skin.

"I love you," Billie finally said. "I love you _so_ much."

The other Paige grinned. "I love you, too," she whispered. "More than anything in the world." She leaned down and pressed her lips to the blonde's. Slowly, they pulled each other up and Paige gently pulled her smiling charge through an open door, closing it behind them.

The real world Paige's eyes were filled with tears at the romance the two women seemed to have. She felt slim arms slide around her. She fell into the eldest Halliwell's arms and just cried, not caring that they'd just met and not caring that Prue wouldn't be there when she woke up. She knew that when she awoke, she'd have to make her decision. She'd have to decide who was best for her, who she wanted more, and no matter what...someone was going to get hurt. She hated the thought that she could possibly inflict that kind of pain for her own personal happiness. She'd either let down her longest lasting charge or her new husband. And either way, it was going to hurt.

"It's hard," Prue said quietly, "to hurt someone you love. It doesn't matter if you love them as a friend, a sibling, or a lover. It's always going to be hard. How did you think Pheebs felt when she had to vanquish Cole?"

"Which time?" Paige asked, sniffling.

Prue chuckled. "The first time. The first cut is the deepest, you know. Though I'm sure the other times were pretty painful as well. But she got through it. And so will you, no matter who you choose. And with time, the loser will get over it as well and move on."

"Thanks, Prue," Paige said. "I guess I better get back to the land of the living." With those words, the blinding white light returned. Paige found herself back in Magic School. She and Prue were both seated on the couch.

"Do you wanna talk about it first? Paige, those futures were very different. One was further than the other. But both of them were very real. The Powers That Be...they don't make things up. No matter how you changed your future, with the decisions you make every day, those events with Henry, they still could occur, possibly sooner, possibly later. Same with Billie. Things could come at you faster or slower. But what's meant to be is meant to be," Prue said solemnly. "And if you don't wanna talk now, you're finally welcome to summon me. That privilege was finally granted."

Paige smiled. "Thanks, Prue. Your offer, I can't take it now. But I may take you up on the summoning thing soon."

Prue returned her youngest sister's smile. "Love you, kid," she said, hugging her. "Give Piper and Phoebe my love. And don't forget to mention the summoning. I wanna see them soon, okay?"

"I won't forget," Paige whispered. "Promise." Prue smiled and placed her lips on Paige's forehead. Paige closed her eyes and her dream slowly melted away.

Phoebe watched as Paige's eyes slowly opened. "Hi, sweetie," she greeted. Paige smirked in her direction, still a bit groggy from her vision. "You wanna tell me what you saw."

"Yeah," Paige said. "But it may take a while. And you may wanna get Piper too."


	6. Chapter Six: Confessions

Chapter Six: Confessions

Paige looked around the room as her eyesight became clearer still. Phoebe was beside her, holding her until she was fully conscious. She cuddled against her sister and smiled. She loved Phoebe's scent. It always made her feel so much calmer.

"Hey, um, Paigey...as much as I'm loving this, I better go get Piper if you wanna talk to both of us."

"Oh, all right." Paige reluctantly sat up on her own, rubbing her eyes. "Where is she anyways? I thought Leo had the boys and she was gonna stay with us?"

"She went downstairs about an hour into your Quest. She'd been playing with the boys and Leo. The doorbell rang a few seconds ago, though, so she probably went to answer it."

"Oh, great," Paige muttered.

"Yep. Great," Phoebe agreed.

EARLIER

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Piper told Leo. He smiled and nodded, showing Chris a stuffed Big Bird. Piper paused in the doorway to look back at her sons and her husband. She smiled as she watched Leo with their boys. It was one of the most amazing things she'd seen in a while.

The doorbell rang again.

"All right, already," she muttered, making her way to the stairs. Just as she was descending the last staircase, the doorbell rang again.

_Someone's persistent,_ she noted. "Coming!" she called. She moved quickly toward the door and yanked it open. "Henry. Uh, hi."

"Is Paige here?" the cop asked quietly.

"She and Phoebe are upstairs," Piper answered. "They're kinda busy. Why don't you come in." She stepped aside, letting Henry cross the threshold.

"Is she in the attic?" Henry asked. He marched past Piper and started taking the stairs three at a time.

"No. Wait!"

PRESENT

"Paige! We need to talk."

"Henry, what? What is it?" Paige asked. She stood up and carefully crossed the room to her husband, trying to hide the dizziness in her steps. She still hadn't completely recovered from her quest and her walking was a little unsteady.

"You said you'd call last night," Henry said. "But you didn't. When I tried calling you, you didn't answer. After the first ten or so times, it stopped ringing and started going straight to voicemail. I was worried."

Paige smiled. "Oh, that's sweet, hun. But I'm okay, really. I must've put the phone on silent or something," she explained. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Oh, yep. Wow, uh, there's twenty-eight missed calls." She looked up at him. "You really were worried."

"Of course I was," he said softly. She smiled again.

"I'm okay. Really. I swear to God."

"Good. So, are you coming home tonight?"

"Um, no. I'm staying with Billie again. But how about we go out to eat at, say, five o'clock. I'll set my phone to normal. You give me a call when you get off work and we'll meet wherever you want, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Okay."

"Great. Well, my sisters and I really need to talk. So, why don't you get back to work and call me later." She hugged him. "Bye."

"Yeah, uh, bye," he said, as he was pushed toward the door of the attic. A few minutes later, they heard the front door open and close behind him.

"Paige, what about Billie?" Phoebe asked. "What did you see in your Vision Quest?"

"I saw my future with Henry and my future with Billie," Paige said. "Henry...it was bad. I was miserable, he was miserable. It seemed like we were only together for our kids. He hit a wall and he looked like he was drunk. Maybe he lost his job or something. I don't know. But...looking at the pictures of us in that future house...we may have been smiling, but out eyes told a different story."

"And Billie?" Piper asked.

Paige grinned. "We were in love. We were happy. We had three little girls. And we still seemed to be...intimate. With Henry, you could tell they hadn't gone at it in months, maybe even years. But Billie...my future self practically dragged her into their bedroom." She chuckled. "I felt it all too. I felt how miserable my future self was with Henry and how happy she was with Billie, how much she loved..._loves_ her. How much _I_ love her. I'm in love with her, guys. I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Glen?" Piper asked.

Paige shook her head. "Emily."

"Emily. Who's Emily?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll tell you but...not here," Paige said. "We need to go someplace...special." Phoebe nodded and took her younger sister's hand. "Piper?"

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here. Besides, Pheebs will fill me in later, I'm sure." Phoebe smiled.

"All right. Later," Paige said. And with that, she and Phoebe orbed out.

They reappeared on the roof of a building. By the looks of it, it was a rooftop garden. "Paige? What are we doing here?"

"It's kinda violent," Paige said softly. "What I'm about to show you. Can you take it?"

"You're gonna give me a premonition?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. It's too hard for me to talk about," Paige said. "What I did...it's horrible. But...it's what makes me unsure of my decision. I haven't been with a woman since Emily."

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen. I lost my virginity up here. But...just give me your hands." Phoebe slowly put her hands in Paige's open ones and braced herself for the vision to come. She gasped and her eyes flickered shut.

_A young version of Paige stood on this very rooftop. She moved unsteadily toward a bench in the midst of the garden, an empty can of beer clutched in her hand. A blonde girl, about Paige's age, followed her and helped her sit. Paige looked over at her and said something. Phoebe strained to hear her but she couldn't. The blonde said something that made the drunken Paige smile. Paige leaned in and kissed the blonde._

_A flash and Phoebe saw the two undressing each other, still kissing hungrily._

_Another flash and she saw the two lying together, seemingly done, looking up at the stars. The blonde, presumably Emily, said something that Paige didn't seem to like._

_A flash and Phoebe saw Paige straddling Emily. The blonde girl was crying and trying to get away but Paige held her down and pushed her fingers into the other girl. This time, Phoebe could hear Emily scream._

Phoebe came out of the premonition and just stared at her sister. Paige was crying, her face wet with tears. "Why?"

"I loved her. I was drunk. She'd told me she loved me before, that she thought I was beautiful. I took her struggling as a sign that she didn't love me anymore. I did it to prove that I was in love with her. When I heard her scream...I froze. I sobered up _extremely_ quickly."

"Did she press charges?"

"No. I apologized and promised her I'd stop drinking. We were a couple until she was killed a year and a half later. Car accident," she sniffled. "I loved her so much, Phoebe. And I feel the same way about Billie. What if I lose her too? What if I hurt her like I hurt Emily?"

"That's why you showed me that, isn't it? Emily was your first girlfriend and you haven't had one since so you're afraid you'll do the same thing to Billie." Paige nodded sadly. "Paige, you've changed," Phoebe said softly, squeezing her sister's hands. "You're a different person now. And you love Billie, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm in love with her," Paige admitted, a small smile making its way onto her lips. "She makes me really happy, Phoebe."

"Then, that's all that matters. Well, that and the fact that you still have a husband."

"Who I have not legally married," Paige said. "We haven't signed the paperwork yet. If I break up with him, that's it. No messy divorce to go through. I'm done."

"But make sure you talk to him. Don't tell him about the Vision Quest. But tell him that you don't love him and you want to try to meet someone new. Don't mention Billie. That would be very bad," Phoebe cautioned her. "Just...be careful."

"I will," Paige said. "I promise." They shared a smile and a hug.

"Better get me back to the Manor," Phoebe said.

"Guess I better," Paige said, wiping away the remainder of her tears with her sleeve. She chuckled slightly as she took Phoebe's hand and orbed away with her.


	7. Chapter Seven: Separation and Summoning

Chapter Seven: Separation and Summoning

It was five-thirty in the evening and Paige was late. She hurried into the restaurant Henry had told her about and looked around frantically. She didn't see Henry anywhere.

"Paige!" Henry called. He stood up and waved his hand at his wife. Paige spotted him and quickly hastened to the table her husband was seated at. She took a deep breath and sat down.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. Got a little delayed."

"As always," Henry muttered. Paige raised her brows, surprised. Henry usually was more understanding when she was late for something, especially now that she knew she was a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. She was constantly busy in the magical world, handling charges and occasional vanquishes for the Charmed Ones.

"Excuse me?" Paige said, convinced she had heard wrong.

Henry sighed. "Nothing. Paige, we need to talk."

Paige gulped. "I was about to say the same thing," she said quietly. "But...you go first, by all means."

"I don't think this is working," Henry said quietly, staring down at his plate the entire time. "You don't seem all there. You don't seem like you really love me. You skipped out on me not once, but _twice_ on our honeymoon."

"For magical reasons," Paige whispered loudly. "You know that!"

"I called you twenty-eight times today. I thought you were hurt or dead," Henry said, looking up at her. "You never called back and you even left your phone on silent! What if there had been an emergency?" He sighed. "I've been thinking about this for a while. And I think we should separate. We never pushed the marriage through legally so I can move back into my old apartment and we'll be officially over."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. I thought I loved you, Henry. I really did. I began having doubts the instant you proposed to me. And if I look back hard, honestly I think I was doubting us way back on our first date. When I told you I loved you, a part of me was saying 'Don't lie to him. Don't lead him on.' But I did. I led myself and you to believe that I truly loved you. I am extremely sorry for that. I know I'll never be able to make up for it."

"Do you want the apartment?" Henry asked.

"No. You take it. I'll bunk with Piper and Leo for a while. I'm sure they won't mind. Besides, our place is ten times bigger than your old apartment," Paige said. "It'll be good for you to have a bigger, nicer place to live."

"All right. Do you wanna order or should we just get out of here?"

"Well, you have to work, don't you?"

"Yeah," Henry said. "I have to finish some paperwork."

"Well, then, let's leave now. I'll go to the apartment. Get my things. You go back to work and all physical traces of me will be gone by the time you get home."

"Do you think we can still be friends?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. And I can still offer some magical assistance on cases if you think you need it," Paige said. "I've talked to my sisters a little and...they'll support me and still be cool with you, especially since you're not the one who did the dumping."

"Okay. Do you think...do you think we were ever really husband and wife?" Henry asked.

"Officially? No. There was a fancy ceremony, yes. But without the legal marriage, we were really just a couple living together. A couple who believed that they were in love. Even though they really weren't. We trued. And it didn't work."

"Yeah. It didn't work." Henry nodded. "Well, I guess I better get back to work."

"Yeah. I've gotta go check up on...a charge," Paige said. They both stood and made to leave but Paige stopped. "Uh, Henry?" He turned to her. "Hug?"

Henry chuckled. "Sure, Paige." They hugged, exchanged warm smiles, and went their separate ways.

* * *

After cleaning out her things from hers and Henry's apartment, Paige went to drop her things off in Halliwell Manor's spare room. As soon as she was finished, she went to the attic, where Leo said Piper had been for the past half an hour or so.

Paige climbed the stairs and entered the attic to see Piper sitting on an old couch. She held a framed photograph in her hands, and stared down at it, a few tears running down her cheeks. She smiled slightly as she wiped some tears away.

"Piper?" Paige said hesitantly. "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, Paige. Hey. Yeah, I'm okay. Just...thinking," Piper said. "About..."

"Prue?" Paige asked. "I saw her, you know. In my vision quest." Paige took a seat on the couch beside her older sister. "She helped me see that I can only love one person and that I had to choose the one I really was in love with. Was she speaking from experience?" Paige smiled.

"I don't know," Piper said. "I don't think she ever loved two people at once. Unless you count me and Phoebe, of course. But it's a different kind of love there."

"Summon her," Paige said.

"Can't," Piper said. "Been there, tried that, if you recall. We can summon Mom, we can summon Grams...we could probably summon Melinda Warren if we tried. But I can't summon my big sister."

"You can now," Paige said. "She told me. We're allowed to summon her."

Without a word from Piper, Paige began arranging candles around the circular rug in the center of the attic. She fished a lighter out of a nearby trunk and lit each of the eight candles.

"I'm gonna go get Phoebe," Paige said. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Find the spell in _The Book of Shadows_. I'll be back soon. Hopefully with Phoebe."

Paige orbed to Phoebe's apartment. Phoebe was lying back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"I figured you'd be around," Phoebe said. "How'd your break-up date with Henry go?"

"Strangely well," Paige answered. "He said he'd been feeling the same things. So it was more of a mutual thing than him being the one dumped and me being the one who dumped him. It seems we just weren't meant to be."

"Aw. I'm sorry, honey," Phoebe said sympathetically. "So, what's up?"

"Piper and I are summoning Prue," Paige said. At that, Phoebe sat straight up. She looked at the brunette before her. Paige saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"I don't know if I can see her."

"What? Why not? Haven't you missed her?" Paige sat in an armchair across from her sister.

"I have. I've missed her _so_ much," Phoebe replied. "Paige, it's just...Prue meant..._means_ a lot to me. Losing her was one of the worst things that's ever happened to me. And I know this may be stretching it a bit but her death was more tragic to me than even Grams' was.

"I loved her and I lost her. I was the one who...I _let_ her die. I tried to save Piper that day, by having time reversed. It worked. I saved Piper and I lost Prue."

"I don't think she feels that way. I think she knows you couldn't have done anything," Paige said. "You should talk to her."

Phoebe sighed and shook her head. She closed her eyes and seemed to be deep in thought. Paige watched, examining her sister's relaxed facial features and tense upper body. Phoebe's entire body was still. She didn't move a muscle.

"Fine," she finally said, opening her eyes. "I'll talk to her."

"Well, we better get a move on," Paige said. "Piper's probably summoned her already."

"Yep. Knowing Piper, she's probably already recited that spell and is crying on Prue's shoulder."

"Yeah," Paige said. "I guess so." She reached forward and grabbed Phoebe's hands.

Piper was standing in front of _The Book of Shadows_, her hands resting on the page bearing the scripted summoning spell. "Ready?" she asked, as soon as the other two had orbed in.

"Ready," Paige confirmed as she and Phoebe stepped back behind their sister.

"All right. 'Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide.' Here goes."

A swirl of white lights appeared amongst the lit candles. A moment later, the eldest Halliwell emerged.

"Hey, guys," Prue said, stepping out of the circle. She quickly became corporeal. "What's going on?"


	8. Chapter Eight: You Love Me?

Chapter Eight: You Love Me?

Paige orbed into Billie's dorm room and looked cautiously around. She knew that if Billie had the opportunity she would happily try to jump out at her Whitelighter. She closed her eyes to sense her charge when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. She yelped in surprise and turned around to face the blonde.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed. "I should le--" She was cut off by Billie's lips on hers, quieting her. She allowed herself to be held and gently kissed the novice witch back. Billie finally pulled back, looking into the older woman's eyes.

"You should what?" she asked softly. Paige just smiled.

"Nothing. Never mind," she said, moving back from her charge. She sat down on the bed and looked up at her charge.

"Paige, are you okay?" Billie asked. "Is everything okay with your sisters?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Paige said. "Henry and I broke up. We just...we weren't in love. Like I thought we were in the beginning."

"That sucks," Billie said sympathetically. She knelt in front of her Whitelighter and took her hands. "I know you meant a lot to each other."

"Yeah, we did. I mean, we still seem to be friends," Paige said. "I just hope we can stay that way." Billie nodded and smiled.

"Come sit next to me," Paige said. "I don't wanna have to look down at you."

"Yes, ma'am," Billie teased her. She bounced to her feet and fell on her bed, lying beside her Whitelighter on her back. Paige turned and looked down into the blonde's eyes.

"I wanna be with you," she murmured. Billie grinned as she felt Paige straddle her legs.

"I wanna be with you, too," Billie said. "We can be, now."

"You love me?" the youngest Charmed One asked.

Billie stared up at the woman she had come to know over the last year. No matter how stubborn Paige was and how often they had disagreed on magical things, she'd always felt a connection to this woman. When she was around Paige, she wasn't putting up a front, she was truly herself. It made her vulnerable, yes, but with Paige, she felt safe and cared for.

"Yes," she whispered. Paige smiled, leaned down and kissed her. Billie held the other woman close, allowing herself to be showered with kisses, eagerly returning as many as she could.

"Dinner," she finally whispered. "I promised you dinner, didn't I?"

"I guess you did," Paige murmured. "But I wouldn't mind staying right here."

"Well, you'll be back here after dinner. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah. I'm staying at the Manor until I can find my own place. Maybe I'll end up crashing with Pheebs, I don't know," Paige said. "But, since you've so kindly offered me dinner, we better go."

"Okay," Billie agreed. "You're right."

Paige climbed off her charge and stood up, straightening out her shirt. She offered her hand to Billie and helped her stand. Billie brushed off her jeans and straightened her tank top.

"Where are we going?" Paige asked.

"P3," Billie said. "I called and talked to Piper a few hours ago. She said that the bouncer would let you in."

"Well, I'm a Halliwell sister, technically, so he wouldn't have much of a choice," Paige said. "I used to go there all the time before I met my sisters anyway. I thought I was related to them."

"And it turns out you are," Billie said.

"Turns out that way," Paige said. "They've got pretty good drinks there but not a whole lot of food."

"Already taken care of," Billie said. "We've got reservations at a restaurant for nine-thirty. So, if you wanna hit P3, we better go now."

"You made reservations?" Billie nodded. "Shouldn't I have done that? I'm older."

"Yes, you definitely are. And no, you shouldn't have. I did the asking, so I do the planning."

"Fine. Well, what restaurant are we going to?" Paige asked, grabbing her bag off the floor. She slung it over her shoulder and looked over at her charge, who hadn't answered her question.

"Well?" she prompted. Billie grinned mysteriously.

"You'll see," she said simply. "Come on. We better go."

"You're not gonna tell me! Oh, come on! No fair! You _have_ to tell me!"

"Do not! Come on!" Billie said. "Just orb us to P3."

"Fine." Paige sighed and wrapped her arms around the young witch. "To P3."

"And beyond," Billie muttered. Paige glared down at her as she started to orb away. Billie leaned up and kissed her as the orbs faded from the dorm room.


	9. Chapter Nine: The New Place

Chapter Nine: Behind the Times

Paige kicked open the door to her new apartment and navigated her way through a bunch of other boxes, that she and Billie had already brought in, to the office/art studio, where she set down her box of art supplies. She was on her own again, away from the Manor. She and Billie had been given Piper's, Phoebe's, and even Prue's blessing and were now a very happy couple, though they'd been together for only a little over a month. During that time, Billie had completed her summer session, Paige and Prue had formed a bond over art, and Paige had moved out of the Manor. Again.

Paige heard something fall to the ground and turned around. Billie had entered the apartment, dropped a box on the floor, and gone into the bedroom, collapsing on her stomach on the bed.

"Baby, c'mon," Paige called into the bedroom. "We only have to do this room and we're done. We've been working all day."

"That's why I'm laying down!" Billie called. "We deserve a break!" She appeared in the doorway. "Come on. Come play with me." Paige smirked and took the blonde's outstretched hand.

"So," Paige said, laying on her back in bed. "You really wanna stay here? With me?"

"Yeah," Billie said. "Unless you don't want me to anymore."

"No, no, no! I do. I do. I just...I was thinking...and...I thought you still had to live in a dorm?"

"Nope. Just freshman year," Billie said. "I'm a sophomore now and can live wherever I want. We don't live that far off campus anyways. I can walk there or get a car and drive."

"Nah. When the semester starts, you can just take my car. I orb pretty much everywhere these days." She looked into Billie's eyes and smiled. The blonde leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss on Paige's lips. Paige's lips were still slightly open when Billie moved away, awaiting a longer kiss. Billie chuckled and gave in, leaning and planting a firm kiss on the older woman's lips. They kissed for the longest time, barely aware of how much time was passing.

"I've gotta get back to school," Billie said. "Forgot to turn in my dorm key and today's the deadline to get it in." She kissed her Whitelighter one last time.

"Take my car," Paige said, fishing her keys out of her jeans pocket. "It'll be faster. I'll start unloading the boxes on my own."

"Alright. Love ya," Billie said. She smiled, jumped out, and left the room, her lover watching her go, a grin on her lips.

"Love you, too," Paige said softly, as she heard the door close behind the blonde. She slowly sat up, stretching a little then making her way onto her feet. She walked into the office/studio and pulled a letter opener out of the desk already in the room. She slit it open and began lifting the flaps of the box. Suddenly, she felt an arm slide around her waist and smiled to herself. Billie must've forgotten something and come back.

"What'd you forget, baby?" she asked softly.

"You," a deep, clearly male voice hissed. "You didn't vanquish me last time, witch. And you won't vanquish me this time either." Paige rolled her eyes and orbed from his grasp. He gasped in surprise.

"You're a Whitelighter?" he asked incredulously. "Ah, so you died and the Charmed circle has been broken." He snickered. "You are the eldest Charmed One, are you not?"

"Um, no," Paige said. "Gee, buddy, you're a little behind the times, aren't you? Who are you anyways?"

"I am Troxas, the only demon _born _with the power of invisibility," the demon, in the form of a pale-skinned, curly-haired man, bragged. And as if to prove his point, he simply faded away. Paige nodded, impressed despite herself. He continued speaking, his voice disembodied. "I have met you before, witch. I could swear to it. And if not, you strongly resemble a Charmed One."

"Think ya may be talkin' about my sister," Paige said. "She died five years ago, dude. Get with the program." The demon reappeared.

"She's died?" he asked. "But how...? I only saw her a day ago!" Paige sighed and fingered the letter opener, which she had grabbed from its place on the desk when the demon had grabbed her.

"Well, she's dead. Been that way for a long time. And now, well...you're gonna join her. On the other end, of course." The brunette smirked and threw the knife at the demon, who exploded and disintegrated. The brunette then crossed the room to get back to work.

* * *

Billie grabbed went into her empty, now unlocked dorm room one last time before leaving campus for the remainder of her summer break. She went over to the mattress and reached underneath it, extracting an athame with a bright red ruby encrusted just below the blade on the bronze handle. It had been a gift from her sister. An early birthday present, Christy had called it.

Billie pressed the tip of the blade against her skin and slowly pulled it across her wrist, leaving behind a rather deep cut on the vein. She stared at it as the blood began to drip down her arm, forming a tiny pool in the inside of her elbow. She passed the blade of the knife over the trail of blood and it glowed red for a moment as it absorbed her life force. Her arm was now blood free and the cut was already beginning to heal. She sighed, pressed the ruby on the knife's handle, and the blade retracted. She slipped it into her pocket with Paige's keys and left the room.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Billie called, smiling to herself as she entered hers and Paige's new apartment.

"In here!" Paige called back. Billie slowly made her way into the office. She saw the older woman sitting on the floor, going through a box of supplies. She crouched down and rubbed her lover's shoulders.

"How's it going?" Billie asked softly.

"Fine," Paige said shortly. "Where were you?"

"Turning in my keys, you know that," Billie said. "Then, I swung by my room to see if I'd left anything behind. By the time I got out, traffic was terrible. Took me forever to get back."

"I noticed. It's almost three o'clock, anyways."

"I'm sorry," Billie whispered, kissing the brunette's pale neck. "I didn't mean to take so long or make you worry."

"Wasn't worried. I could sense you and feel you. I'm just a little pissed that it took you almost two hours." She nuzzled into Billie's neck and sighed contentedly.

"Are you glad to see me, at least?"

"Yep. You can take these empty boxes" -- she gestured around the room -- "down to be recycled. Please and thank you." The blonde sighed and kissed the top of her Whitelighter's head.

"Your wish is my command, baby," the young witch replied. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She stood and grabbed the stack of flattened cardboard boxes.

"Billie?" Billie turned and looked questioningly at her lover. "When you get back, we need to talk about something."

"Sure, babe. Whatever you want." The blonde smiled gently before leaving the apartment and down to the alley.

When she came back up, Paige was waiting for her in the living room, sprawled across the couch.


	10. Chapter Ten: Old Demons, Part One

Chapter Ten: Old Demons, Part One

While Billie was taking out the boxes, Paige tried to gather herself. That demon, Troxas -- from before Billie had gotten back -- had definitely surprised her. But what had surprised her more was that he'd thought she was Prue. She'd heard about the incident her sisters had gone through with him from Phoebe but they'd assumed that the Triad had vanquished him.

She shook her head; she'd talk to her sisters about that later. Right now, she had Billie to deal with. She glanced down at the car on her wrist. She touched it and winced from the pain. The cut had been deep and painful when it had suddenly appeared on her skin but it was healing quickly.

Billie came back a moment later, closing the door behind her. She sat next to Paige on the couch and leaned in for a kiss. Paige leaned away and refused to meet her lover's eyes.

"Paige?" Billie said softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You tell me," Paige said, so quietly that Billie barely heard her.

"Baby..." Paige held out her left arm and Billie ran her fingers gently over the scar on her wrist. It looked exactly like the scar on her own left wrist.

"Paigey...what did you do?" Billie whispered, tenderly kissing the mark.

"See, the funny part is..._I_ didn't do this. I felt it happen about an hour ago, before you'd gotten home. It hurt like _hell_ too. But a second later, the pain was gone, the blood that had leaked down my arm? Gone as well. But," she said, pulling her arm out of Billie's grasp, "I had the _sneaking suspicion _that we would match."

Paige grabbed Billie's arm and did indeed find a matching scar. She held a glowing hand over it and healed her girlfriends arm. As soon as the scar faded from her girlfriend's skin, it disappeared from hers as well. It had only been an echo, caused by their Whitelighter-charge bond. Paige looked up into Billie's eyes.

"If that happens again, I don't know what I'll do. I'll have to--"

"I deserve it," Billie cut her off, speaking quietly. "That's the least of the punishments I deserve for killing my own sister. My flesh and blood." She bowed her head and Paige saw tears begin coursing down her charge's cheeks.

"Oh, God. Baby, look at me." Billie raised her head and reluctantly met her Whitelighter's eyes. "You did what you had to do. Your sister, at that point, had voluntarily become a demon. She was evil and she wasn't human, okay? You did what you had to do, understand?"

If she was a demon, why does it hurt so much?" Paige shrugged sadly and Billie started to cry. The young Whitelighter held her lover close, letting the novice witch cry on her shoulder.

Paige felt bad for her girlfriend and wanted to be there to comfort her, but part of her was still thinking about Troxas. How had _she_ ended up getting Prue's recycled demon?!

Suddenly, she felt Billie pull back and push her down on the couch. She couldn't held laughing as Billie straddled her. But her laughter was replaced by a long, pleased moan when Billie began massaging her breasts. Her nipples tautened instantly and Billie smiled, moving her hands down to her Whitelighter's belly.

"Mm...Honey, c'mere." Paige reached up and cupped Billie's face in her hands, gently wiping the tears away. Their lips touched together gently but Billie pulled away again, grinning.

"Don't tease," Paige murmured. Billie smiled and joined her lips with Paige's in a passionate kiss.

Paige wrapped her arms around Billie's back and deepened the kiss, even adding a little tongue. Billie giggled a bit at the warm, tickling sensation but quickly overcame them and kissed back.

"I love you," Paige breathed between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," the blonde whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, babe. It's alright. We're good."

"Good," Billie whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

:

A few hours later, the two were laying in their new bed together, mostly naked and out of breath. They'd come _this close_ to making love. But Paige knew Billie wasn't ready and had held back, despite Billie's insistence that she _was_ ready.

"I wanted it," Billie whispered.

"Wanting it doesn't mean you're ready for it, little girl," Paige said softly, tapping Billie's nose with her finger. "I can't say I didn't wanna take you, cuz I did. But I knew you weren't ready yet."

"I love you," Billie said softly, smiling.

"I love you more, honey," Paige said, grinning. "More than the world. Figuratively speaking." They shared a laugh, knowing that both of them would give up the one they loved if it meant saving the world, no matter how much it would pain them.

"_**Paige!! Get your ass over here!"**_

Paige's quiet was broken by the combined sound of her sister's voices ringing in her head. She sighed in frustration and climbed out of bed, gathering her clothes off the floor.

"Where ya goin'?" Billie asked her.

"Where else?" Paige asked grumpily. "To the Manor. Seems the Charmed Ones are needed."

"I'm coming with," Billie said, her tone final. Paige nodded her reluctant agreement and they dressed in a comfortable silence.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Old Demons, Part Two

**A/N: Sorry it's been _so _long, you guys. I had _major _writer's block. It has, thankfully, passed, so I'm hoping to post another chapter sometime next week as well. :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Old Demons, Part Two

"PAIGE!" Piper shouted. She, Phoebe and a summoned Prue were standing around the attic, each with their own look of concern etched into their features. "PAIGE! I'M SERIOUS!"

A moment later, an irritated Paige orbed in with Billie as a passenger. She glared at Piper.

"What?!" she asked impatiently. "We were kinda in the middle of something!"

Phoebe grinned. "I can tell," she muttered.

Paige shot her a look. Then she noticed Prue. She raised an eyebrow, but her eldest sister just nodded toward Piper.

"Piper, what is it? It can't be good if Prue's here." She glanced over at Prue. "No offense." Prue shrugged.

"Tends to be true," she said. Prue glanced at Piper. "Are you gonna tell her or not?" Piper sighed. "Do you want me to tell her?"

"Yeah. Please."

"This is more about Billie than you," Prue said. "For some reason which the Powers don't seem to really understand, some of the demons I vanquished when I was alive are coming after her."

"What?! Why??" Paige asked.

Prue shrugged. "No idea. All they told me was that it was happening."

"Why didn't they inform me directly?" Paige asked. "I'm Billie's Whitelighter. You're not even a Whitelighter! You're just dead!"

Prue looked down. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll leave." She snapped her fingers and disappeared in white lights. Paige sighed, and Billie wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"I'm sorry you guys," Paige said, looking up at her sisters. "I didn't mean to insult Prue. It's just...I'm protective of Billie. And as her Whitelighter, I wanna be the first one told if she's gonna be put in danger."

"Thanks, sweetie," Billie whispered, kissing Paige's neck.

"Paige, I know it's not something you wanna hear," Phoebe said. "But Prue thought we should know. You have no reason to be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her..."

"We all want Billie to be safe, Paige," Piper spoke up. "That includes Prue. Billie's still a young witch. That's probably why the demons are coming after her."

"But they've been vanquished!" Paige exclaimed. "How the hell did they come back?"

"I don't know. Maybe a demon's never really vanquished," Piper said. The three other women turned to look at her, curious expressions on their faces. "Well, think about it. Demons and warlocks we've come up against are still in The Books of Shadows, most with specific vanquishing spells written by other Halliwell witches. How else would they know how to vanquish the demon unless they've come up against them themselves?"

"True..." Paige said slowly. She glanced back at Billie. "Think you can tough it out, B?"

"Sure," Billie said. "Not a problem. I can take care of a few measly demons." She kissed Paige gently. "Promise."

"I know you can. Don't think I'm underestimating you, cause I'm not." She kissed the hand Billie had resting just above her right breast. "I trust you. Kinda."

Billie chuckled. "Thanks."

"If you guys need anything, you know you're always welcome to the Book," Piper said. "And come visit more often. We miss you guys around here!"

Paige smiled. "Next time Prue pops in for a visit, call me on the phone. Please. I owe her an apology."

"No problem," Piper said. "Do you all have to take off?"

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a look and a smile. "I think we can stick around for a while," Phoebe said. "Have a sisterly-bonding afternoon."

"Guess that means I should take off," Billie said.

"Oh, Billie, no!" Phoebe said quickly. "I didn't mean you have to leave. You know you're more than welcome to spend time with us."

"I know. But I wanna go finish unpacking the bedroom anyway. See you later, baby," Billie whispered. She kissed the side of Paige's forehead.

"Bye." She touched the top of Billie's head. "Home." The blonde disappeared in blue orbs. Phoebe came over and looped her arm through Paige's.

"Ready for some family time, little sister?" Phoebe asked, smirking at the Whitelighter. Piper grabbed Paige's other arm.

"Do I have a choice?" Paige asked with a laugh.

* * *

Billie appeared in the front room of hers and Paige's new apartment. She looked around and sighed. She was tired; she didn't want to unpack, she wanted to sleep.

Billie stretched out across the couch and closed her eyes. She'd unpack later and with a little sweet talk, Paige would forgive and forget in two seconds flat. Then she drifted off into unconsciousness.

A brown-haired man greeted her.

"Hello, Billie." He smirked.


End file.
